Alyssa
by BlessedMay
Summary: A story continued by me donated from Stableperson. Dominic and Mia have a younger sister, her life with the team and the struggles of life.
1. Meet The Family

A '69 Mustang pulled up infront of the Toretto house. Out of the driver's side stepped a tall, balding, middle-aged man. His name was Elliot Shaw, and it was his job, as the lawyer of the Toretto family, to bring a certain guest to meet his clients.

Dominic Toretto appeared in the doorway of his large white Californian house and stood on the porch steps. His brown-eyed gaze swept over Elliot and rested on the passenger door.

Elliot saw Dom's gaze land on his car door and winced inwardly.

Pulling open the door, a tall, dark, beautiful woman leapt out. She was clutching a small purse and tried to pull a tiny suitcase from the back seat, whilst keeping Elliot away from her.

Leticia Dominguez wandered out onto the porch and Dom wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

"That her?" Letty asked, looking into the somber eyes of her boyfriend.

"Yeah." Dom replied, his eyes fixed on the woman who had been thrown over the shoulder of Elliot and was being hauled up to the house, kicking and screaming.

"Put me down! I don't want to meet my famed brother! I want to go home! You have no right to do this to me! Let me down!" She punctuated this sentence by kicking Elliot in the groin.

He dropped her and lay on the lawn, clutching himself and moaning. The woman, however, leapt to her feet and raced to the car. She grabbed her suitcase and pulled a cell phone out of her back pocket.

Just as she was least expecting it, Elliot pounced on her and pinned her arms to her sides. She bucked and writhed wildly, struggling to free herself.

Elliot hefted her over his shoulders, keeping out of the way of her feet. He carried her over to Dom and set her down; making sure her brother had a firm grip before letting go.

"She's your problem now Mr. Toretto." He gasped. He almost ran to his car and fled down the street, exceeding the speed limit outrageously.

"And he said I'm dangerous." The woman scoffed softly. "What did he mean? Am I a problem?" She spun on her heel and glared at Dom, her violet eyes darkening.

"She's your sister for sure." Letty laughed. "I'm Letty, Dom's girl. That is Dom, obviously."

"I'm Alyssa. Pleased to meet you. That Shaw guy is an asshole. He got all pissy cause I persuaded him to let me drive his car and I raced a couple of guys on the freeway. They honestly thought a hundred bucks was a good bet!" She sniggered.

"You're gonna fit in just fine. Follow me and I'll introduce you to the team." Letty motioned to her and she followed, leaving Dom to pick up her suitcase.

Leon and Jesse were lying on their stomachs, playing on the PS2 in the living room, whilst Vince was in the kitchen, talking to Mia quietly.

"Hey guys! Get in here!" Dom hollered.

The whole team either sat up or filed in.

"Guys, this is Alyssa, our baby sister. Alyssa, this is Leon, Vince, Jesse and Mia, your sister." Dom introduced everyone.

"Hi." Alyssa smiled.

"Where's she gonna sleep?" Vince asked suddenly.

"Um…" Dom began.

"Dominic Giovanni Toretto! Do you mean to tell me that you hadn't thought of where our baby sister was going to sleep?" Mia rounded on him, glowering in rage.

"I'll take the couch, if there's no room." Alyssa piped up softly.

"You can share with me." Jesse interrupted suddenly. Dom swung around and eyed him for a second, before nodding. His protectiveness was setting in already.

"Lead the way." Alyssa grinned as she picked up her suitcase and small purse.

Jesse led her up the stairs and into the second room on the right. It was tidy, which surprised Alyssa somewhat. What she really like about it was that the large window overlooked the horizon, but if opened, it allowed you access to the roof.

"Nice. I'll sleep on the floor, if you don't mind." Alyssa turned to Jesse, but he shook his head.

"You take the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor." He replied, leaving no room for argument.

"Thanks." Alyssa smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.

He barely blushed, but fought it down quickly.

"I'm sorry if this is a sore topic, but do you have A.D.D?" Alyssa asked softly from her perch on the edge of the bed.

"Am I that obvious?" Jesse countered, covering his surprise well.

"Only to someone like me. One of my best friends had it. She killed herself after the doctors upped her treatment. She used to flush her meds down the toilet and grind them up and stuff. Her name was Leila. She had been my friend since we were both four years old." She lowered her head, but Jesse placed two fingers under her chin and brought it back up, to find tears shimmering in her violet eyes.

Without thinking, he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her sweetly.

Dozens of feelings burst in the pit of her stomach, making her dizzy and happy, all at the same time. Where his lips had caressed was left feeling tingly and soft. Her head yelled at her to stop him, to not get involved, but her heart told her to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

She followed her heart.

"Alyssa Graciela Toretto!" Dom growled from the doorway. He folded his muscled arms over his chest and blocked the doorway, preventing escape.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Alyssa ground out as her and Jesse came up for air.

"I don't care!" Dom exploded. "And you Jesse, you should have known better! I trusted you both!" his yelling escalated, bringing the whole team to the door.

"Dom! I'm 23! I'm not a child! I haven't had time to be a child! I never was a child! I went straight from being a carefree four-year-old to having to be as strong as a teenager for a friend who found out she had A.D.D! I had to cope with said friend committing suicide! I had to cope with Momma running off on me and leaving me with some guy she knew! You know what he used to do, Dom? Do you? Of course you don't, you've never had to endure hour upon hour of beatings and rapes, hoping against hope your mother would come back and hold you, telling you that everything would be okay! I was twelve! Twelve years old! I still have the scars! And now you come in here, playing the big brother! Where were you when I cried as I was locked in a dusty, spider-infested attic room? Where were you when I yelled myself hoarse, calling for a mother who never came? Where were you when I needed comfort, just to be held tightly and told that I meant something to someone? Where were you then? You probably didn't even know I existed! Cut the bull Dom, cause I don't need it!" Alyssa screamed.

She threw herself past Dom and ran down the stairs, out of the back door and onto a bench next to the picnic table.

Her whole body shook with heart-rending sobs, till someone slipped behind her and pulled her to them.

"Hey sweetie. You mean something to Mia and me. We love you and we'll never let anything hurt you. The whole team is with you and you mean something to every one of them. You hear me? You're a great person, who needs to stop crying before you make Mia start bawling." Dom whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Alyssa's voice was muffled by Dom's shirt. "You won't kill Jesse, will you? I really like him."

"I won't kill Jesse. Just don't let me catch you doing anything else with him near a bed, okay? Let me think I rule the household and play along." Dom grinned down at her.

"Okay. Can we go get my car some time soon? Unless Jeff's sold it. Jeff's the guy who did… those things… to me." She trailed off.

Dom tightened his jaw and nodded.

"How old is Jesse?" Alyssa's head popped up and she met his gaze keenly.

"He'll be 24 in three days. Why?" Dom answered carefully.

"Just wondered. Can't go cradle-snatching, now can I?" Alyssa joked feebly, but Dom laughed even so.

"Let's get you back inside and I promise to be alittle less protective of you all the time."

Alyssa nodded and followed Dom back inside.

Jesse was sat at the kitchen table with Mia and Leon, talking quietly. As soon as the back door opened, his head shot up. Dom came through first, then Alyssa. Jesse leapt to his feet and held her tightly to him. He stroked her hair as her arms wound themselves around his neck and she buried her face in his shirt.

Mia's brown eyes were filled with tears for Alyssa, but she hastily wiped them away. Leon hugged her, as he would hug a little sister and held her close, till Dom took over.

"Hey, guys, we racing tonight?" Vince asked as he entered the kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator.

Dom looked up. "Yeah. 'Lys, you wanna come too?" He turned to Alyssa slowly, to find her smiling widely at him.

"Yes please." She grinned enthusiastically. "When is it?"

"Starts at 9:30, we get there at 10pm. You better be ready this time girls." Dom added menacingly as he surveyed Mia and Letty.

"We will." The girls chorused.

"What time is it now?" Leon asked, grabbing a Coke out of the fridge.

"Um… 2pm." Alyssa replied, looking at her watch and catching Jesse's eye. "I'm gonna take a shower, ok?" She asked the team.

Jesse smirked, whilst the rest nodded.

Alyssa disappeared down the stairs to the basement rooms and the downstairs bathroom.

"Guys? I'm gonna check the computer for some designs and shit. See ya later." Jesse walked quickly from the room, feeling Dom's eyes burning into his back.

Letty noticed and placed a light hand on his arm. "Dom let them go. You can't baby her forever. Hell, she won't let you!" She smiled slightly.

Dom grinned back at his girlfriend and pulled her to her feet. "We'll see ya later." He said, making no effort to hide what they were going to do.

"See ya!" The team grinned slyly in unison and continued what they were doing.


	2. Deeper Than The Reflection

"'Lyssa? 'Lys, can you come here?" Mia called from her and Brian's bedroom.

Alyssa poked her head around the doorframe. "Yeah?" She asked, eyeing her sister warily. She stepped into the room and Letty slammed and locked the door behind her.

"We're gonna get you ready for the races." Mia answered her quizzical look.

Advancing upon her, Letty grabbed her shoulders and pushed her over to the wardrobe. "Pick out what you like and if it's bad, we'll pick for you."

Alyssa stepped forward self-consciously and began to slowly move the hangers and clothes out of her way. Carefully, she selected a black leather miniskirt with a red belt, black strappy sandals that showed her toned, tanned legs and a red tank top that ended just above her belly button ring.

"Too skanky?" Alyssa spun around and stared quizzically at her sister and friend.

"No way girl. Jesse won't be able to keep his eyes off ya!" Letty grinned slyly.

"Or his hands!" Mia giggled.

Alyssa widened her eyes and playfully slapped her older sibling. "Mia!" She mock-gasped.

"What? She's just saying what everyone's thinking. Sit. We're gonna do your make-up." Letty ordered, pointing to a chair infront of a vanity table.

Alyssa lowered herself slowly into the chair and stared into the mirror. Staring back at her was a 23-year-old woman with tanned, clear skin, bright violet eyes set in a delicate, timeless face, with shoulder-length ebony hair framing her face. On her hip bone was a small tattoo, depicting an angel, with red devil horns and a devil's tail appearing from underneath its white robe. That was what others saw. A contented, happy woman.

Underneath that mask was something completely different.

A broken soul. An empty heart. A sobbing child.

Across the very tops of her thighs and over her buttocks, white scars sprawled over the tender skin. On the soles of her feet were long scars, results from walking on broken glass in bare feet. The ugly shapes were cleverly hidden from prying eyes, only able to be seen when her body was naked. Which wasn't often.

"Lys!" Mia cried. She waved a hand infront of her younger sister's face.

"What?" Alyssa asked, her face a picture of bewilderment.

"She's been sayin' your name for the last five minutes!" Letty replied, looking at her in concern. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Must have zoned out, that's all." Alyssa insisted. She spun around and faced the mirror, gasping as she did so.

Mia and Letty had definitely worked their magic to perfection.

Her eyes were outlined with long black lashes and black eyeliner. Her lids were covered in shimmery black powder and her lips shone with pale pink gloss.

"Damn girl. You hot." Letty grinned, as she pulled on her trademark black leather pants and flame-toed boots. On the top she wore a red tank top with black, blue and silver flames licking up the side.

Mia just smiled. She was wearing a tan leather skirt, white lacy shirt and white knee-high boots.

"Ready?" Alyssa asked, holding out her arms.

Letty and Mia both took an arm each and the three women descended down the stairs to the living area.

"Damn." Jesse whispered under his breath.

"You got that right brotha." Brian murmured back, not taking his eyes off Mia.

"They fine." Leon muttered.

"Letty, baby! Let's get goin'!" Dom cried, swallowing hard.

Letty, Mia and Alyssa all cocked an eyebrow at each other. "Men." They said in unison.


	3. Mistakes

The Toretto Team arrived in a V formation, Dom at the point, Letty and Vince behind him, Brian and Mia after them and Leon and Jesse last.

Alyssa rode with Jesse in his new, improved Jetta.

Dom exited his car first, but instead of waiting for the racer chasers to surround him, as usual, he stepped up to Letty's car, opened the door for her and helped her out. Slipping a protective arm around her shoulders, Dom led her over to Edwin and Hector to talk racing.

Alyssa climbed gracefully out of the Jetta, closed her door and leant on it patiently, whilst Jesse chattered excitedly to a dark man about engines and turbos and the like.

"You ok baby sister?" Vince asked, sidling up next to her.

"Yeah. It's nice to see Jess so animated." She smiled ruefully.

Vince smiled. That was the Alyssa that he knew. Always thinking of others first. "You wanna come meet some people?"

"Um… ok. I'll just tell Jesse where I'll be." Alyssa agreed, before wandering over to Jesse and the dark man and hugging him from behind.

Jesse turned and smiled at her, rather forcedly.

"I just came to tell you that I'm goin' with Vince to meet some people. See ya!" She winked at the stranger, pecked Jesse's cheek and sauntered back over to Vince.

He could tell straight away that something wasn't right with his 'Lyssa.

"What's up?" He asked softly.

Alyssa shook her head. "I just gave him a hug and he kinda glared at me. Yeah, he was smilin', but it didn't reach his eyes. What did I do wrong?" She asked with hopelessness in her melodious voice.

"I'm sure he was just uptight about whatever him and that guy were talking about, that's all." Vince tried to reassure her.

She nodded and he embraced her tightly. He head rested on his chest and he stroked her hair in a brotherly fashion.

Elsewhere, Jesse fumed.

Why did she interrupt me for such a little thing? I've lost me thread now, damn ADD!

"Hey, isn't that your girl?" The dark man, who's name was Carson, asked smugly.

Jesse glanced over and saw Vince with his arms wrapped around Alyssa.

"Well, she was. Not anymore."

Alyssa hopped into Vince's car and they drove to the start line. Vince was racing a 2g buy in race with three others. Edwin, a guy named Carson and a guy in a black Mazda RX-6.

"Hey, Vince? See that guy, Carson?" Alyssa turned to her driver.

"Yeah. What about him?" Vince replied, following her gaze.

"I want you to hand him his ass." Alyssa stepped out of the car and wandered around to the driver's window and leant in. "Please?"

Vince nodded and smiled crookedly. "I'm gonna hand his ass to him on a platter, when I scrape it off the road!" He grinned.

"That's my boy!" Alyssa teased gently.

She stepped back and joined Mia and Letty on the sideline.

"You ok girl?" Letty asked suddenly.

"Yeah." Alyssa replied. "Actually, no. Jesse has been actin' real weird. Like, I went over to him and hugged him and he kinda glared at me. He smiled, but not with his eyes. Where did I go wrong?"

"Maybe he's irritated over somethin' else baby sister. I'm sure it'll be ok later." Brian entered the conversation suddenly, wrapping his arms around Mia and letting her lean back on his chest.

Alyssa sighed. She just wished to have Jesse's arms around her, making her feel safe.

Just at that moment, Hector started the race and Alyssa's violet eyes glued themselves onto Vince's Maxima.

After approximately 15 seconds, Vince won the race by a car's length, ahead of Carson.

"Go Vince!" Mia cried, pulling Brian over to his car.

Alyssa leapt into his arms and he swung her around in his arms. "Ma big bro's da best!" She grinned. "Dom, come here!"

Dom wandered over and congratulated his old friend. "Well done man."

"How much you win?" Letty asked from Dom's side.

"8 g's. How you like that!" Vince's scruffy face split into a wide grin.

Dom surveyed the scene and was jolted from his ponderings by Leon's yell of "COPS! COPS, WE GOT COPS!"

Alyssa, not having a car, leapt into Vince's Maxima and they sped off home.

"What about Jess?" Alyssa asked suddenly.


	4. Betrayal

When Vince and Alyssa arrived back at the 'fort'; Jesse's Jetta was already in the drive. Letty's 240sx was parked behind the Jetta, with Dom's Mazda RX-8 behind it. Leon's Skyline was parked on the sidewalk and Vince pulled in behind it.

Random racers' cars were sprawled over the sidewalks and around the house, as there was a party going on inside.

"Jesse's here sweetie. That make you feel better?" Vince turned to Alyssa with concern in his voice.

She nodded in reply as she climbed out of Vince's Maxima and headed to the door. She bounced lightly up the steps to the porch and softly opened the front door.

Her whole body was assaulted by the heat, sounds and smells of the party. Violet eyes scrutinized every grinding couple on the dance floor and every person sitting down.

She finally found what she was looking for. Her man Jesse.

Only, he didn't seem to think of himself as taken or even in a relationship at that time.

"Yo, Leon!" She yelled over the music. Leon looked over at her and pulled himself to his feet, gliding in and out of the tightly packed bodies on the dance floor to get to her.

"Yeah?" He asked, handing her his Corona. She gulped at it, then handed it back.

After swallowing, she replied. "Why has Jesse got a skank in his lap? And why is he kissing her like he used to kiss me?"

Leon looked at her oddly. "Baby, it's hardly fair of you to ask that, when you broke it off. You can either have him or not, he's not yours to just pick up and play with and then put away on a shelf when you find something more interesting ya know."

"Leon, that was real deep. Moving on, who told you I had dumped him?" Alyssa began to feel very confused.

Leon raised an eyebrow at her. "Jess told us. Just said that you moved on and didn't think it would work. Why?"

"Cause I would never say that bullshit. I think I loved Jesse, and I still do! I love the way he makes me feel safe when he's near, the way he woke me up with a kiss if I napped, the way he kissed me when I was awake and a willing participant. I would never break up with him. Not now, not ever." She pushed past Leon roughly and entered the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she found a Snapple and flicked off the cap.

She gulped half of it down at once and slammed it on the counter top near her, collapsing on the floor sobbing. Her body shook violently with every breath she took, filling the kitchen with a heart-rending sound.

That was how Letty found her, half an hour later. Carefully, she lowered herself to the ground and wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman in an effort to calm her down. She buried her head in Letty's shoulder and sighed softly.

Her tears had finally stopped, leaving black rivers of mascara to run down her golden skin.

"He… t…t…told everyone that I had br…broken up with him." Alyssa gulped in cool air as she tried to tell Letty.

Letty didn't understand. Hadn't Jesse come home and told them all it was off between them cause 'Lys said she had moved on?

"Did you?" She asked gently.

Alyssa shook her head furiously. "No. I would never." She replied, a steel certainty in her voice.

Letty pulled her close for a hug and then pulled her to her feet. "If he wants it that way, you play around. Go have fun. Hell, I'll come have fun wit'cha!" She grinned.

Alyssa smiled a watery smile and grabbed the rest of her Snapple, finishing it in one mouthful. "I can hold my liquor better than anyone and I don't get hangovers." She said in response to the look of surprise Letty gave her.

"What's say we get shit-faced?" Letty grinned wickedly.

Alyssa surveyed her friend.

"Dom playin' around again?" She asked suddenly.

Letty sighed and nodded.

"I'll kill him tomorrow. But now is girl time. Let's get drunk!" Alyssa giggled, grabbing a bottle of vodka from the cabinet and setting out 12 shot glasses.

"Six shots each, fastest drinker wins." Letty made the rules clear and they each picked up their first shot.

"One…"

They raised their glasses.

"Two…" They let the glass rim rest on their bottom lips.

"Three!" Both were downed.

Almost at the same time, their reached for their third, fourth, fifth, but Alyssa's fingers closed around her sixth shot first.

"I win!" She grinned, setting down her last glass as Letty drained hers.

They did this five more times, each winning three rounds. Strangely enough, neither felt drunk.

"Shall we dance?" Letty asked, holding out her hand to Alyssa.

Alyssa took it and pulled herself to her feet. "Why not? Let's show them how it's done."

Usher's 'Yeah!' blasted over the speakers as the women reached the middle of the room.

"Let's dance!"


	5. Jealousy

Luda, Usher, Lil' Jon, & Free (Lil' Jon & Free). When it time, only niggaz rock designer first (first) And we pull up and we crush the curb And the rims so deep you can't find your feet (find your feet) Can't see past the truck, past the phantom, the clique I catch Hummer, Benz, and Bentleys Wrist froze, step on the grease, crush the guard and With Jay-Z twisting up weed The Big Bad Wolf he'll puff your hut down The gauge I'll buck rounds, leave you with no knees, the O.G Probably bouncing to Rap music, the four life fluid. And it does make the chicks scream. 

She snaked one arm into the air, whilst her other hand played with the waistband of her pants. It ran over her toned, flat stomach and her fingers disappeared underneath her tank for a few seconds. She closed her eyes, letting the rhythm lead her. She rolled her hips in time to the beat and her lips formed the words silently.

Letty grinned and the girls began to dance very dirtily together, matching wicked smiles gracing their lips.

I was up in the club with my homies. Trying to get a little Bia', keep it down on the low key (low key). You should know how it feels (hey, hey!). I saw the shorty she was checking up on me. From the game she was spitting in my ear, you would think that she know me (know me). I decided to chill got heavy, she had me feeling like she's ready to blow (watch out!).Oh! (Watch out!) She's saying, "Come get me" (come get me). So I got up and followed her to the floor. She said, "Baby let's go". When I told her (let's go!) I said. 

Jesse looked up and caught sight of Alyssa and Letty's little show they were putting on. His heart leapt alittle as Alyssa met his eyes, but his bottom jaw almost hit the soiled carpet as she flipped him off and turned her back on him.

Dom glanced over at Letty and shook his head sadly, before grabbing her upper arm gently and steering her out of the room, leaving Alyssa in the middle of the room, dancing by herself.

Leon approached her to drag her upstairs to sober up, but he ended up finishing the song with her. Alyssa smiled and knocked back his Corona.

Jesse watched with jealous eyes, but turned back to the skank in his lap. What was her name again? Kris… something? Kirsten? Kristen? That was it! Kristen!

She was beginning to lick her way down his face and to the neck of the shirt he was wearing.

Alyssa glanced at Jesse and felt red-hot anger course through her veins. She strode up to him, hauled the skank off him and dealt him the hardest slap she could muster.

"You bastard." Her voice was barely more than a hiss, but it had the same effect as Dom's throaty growl.

She turned on her heel and fled up the stairs to her room; where she threw open the door and collapsed on her bed, sobbing into the white pillow.


	6. Mission Impossible

The sunlight ripped through the room, searing Alyssa's tired, bloodshot eyes as she eased them open to survey the mess that was her room.

Damn I'm untidy. She thought to herself as she dragged her body into a sitting position. Her head was starting to pound as she grabbed a towel from the closet in the hall and stumbled into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She turned on the water and let it run, whilst she stripped off her clothes and threw them in the laundry basket for Mia to wash, dry and iron. Steam rose as the water heated and she stepped inside, sliding the glass panel shut and letting the water envelope her in its steamy embrace. It soothed her tired muscles and woke her up alittle more.

The ache in her head still persisted however.

Alyssa stepped out and wrapped the fluffy towel around her body, toweling her hair roughly and unlocking the door. When she pushed open her bedroom door, she gasped. It was tidy, and a note was pinned to the pillow.

Lys,

Gone to garage. Plz turn up today.

Love Dom xXx

P.S. There are headache tablets in the cupboard above the sink in the bathroom. Love Mia xXx

Alyssa grinned at how well her older sister knew her already. She dragged a pair of old denim shorts over her hips and pulled an old tank top over her head. Her ebony hair was scragged back in a very messy bun and her oldest pair of flip flops adorned her feet. Today, she started work in Toretto's Garage.

And she couldn't have felt worse if an 18-wheeler truck had smashed into her head. Because that was what it felt like.

She took two tablets and locked the front door behind her, with the spare door key Dom had given her till he had time to get another one cut.

It was such a nice day, Alyssa walked the four blocks to the garage. When she arrived, everyone was sitting eating sandwiches made by Mia and drinking Coronas or Pepsis.

"Hey 'Lys. How's ya head?" Vince smirked evilly.

Alyssa glared at him and stuck out her tongue. "It hurts like hell. But I haven't thrown up yet. That's gotta be good, right?"

Mia appeared from what looked like the office. "Hey lil sis. Did you take any tablets?"

Alyssa nodded and sat infront of Vince, watching him eat his chicken-salad sandwich. When he let down his guard, she snatched it away and began to eat it quickly. She hadn't had breakfast. She had known there was something she had forgotten.

"Hey! That's mine!" He growled menacingly.

"No shit Sherlock." She replied after she swallowed a particularly large mouthful.

Vince glared and lunged at her, trying to get his sandwich back. She danced tantalizingly out of his reach and shook her finger at him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Naughty boy, don't snatch." She smirked as Mia stood next to her with her hands on her hips and gave Vince her death stare.

It worked like a charm.

Vince huffed and sat back down, dragging a car magazine closer so he could read the print about the featured Nissan Maxima.

"'Lyssa, you ready for your first lesson?" Dom called from underneath a Mazda RX-5.

Alyssa raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her older brother. "What do you mean by lesson?" She asked frostily.

Dom rolled out from under the Mazda and got up. He wandered over and pulled her to the engine of a Ford Mustang.

"Im'a teach you how to change the oil and other jobs like that." He replied, handing her a bottle of oil from a shelf and twisting off the oil cap.

"Dom, I know how to change the damn oil. I'm not stupid." Alyssa snapped, walking away and lying on the skateboard that lay near the Mazda. She rolled underneath and surveyed the car's intricate workings.

"This needs serious work." She called. Rolling out, she grabbed a few of the tools lying within her reach and spent two and a half hours on the Mazda, only rolling out when she needed a different tool.

Finally, she rolled out from underneath the Mazda for the last time. "Finished." She said simply, smiling at Dom as he gawked at her.

He strode over to the Mazda, beckoning Jesse to follow. They inspected the car and found the problem to have been fixed.

Jesse felt a strange surge of pride mixed with jealousy as he watched Alyssa talking to Vince. Pride that she had done so well on her first day and jealousy that he might be replaced by her as the Mad Scientist. Also, rage bubbled beneath the surface as he watched Vince pat her playfully on the rear as she walked away, over to Dom. If they had still been going out, Vince would never have done that. Flirtatious man-eating bitch.

Alyssa watched Jesse out of the corner of her eye. He was bending down to pick up something. Again and again, she felt her heart drop if he happened to look their way and smile at one of the others. But all she received was his unawareness. She felt empty when she saw Brian and Mia together, Dom and Letty, Leon and a random skank. Even Vince had a new girl they hadn't met yet.

She heaved a sigh and wandered over to Dom. Her big brother and her protector, but also, her agony aunt.

"Dom, can I talk to you, in private?" Alyssa asked, slipping her small hand into his.

Dom nodded and led her to his little office, which was swamped in various files and papers for the cars in the garage.

"I did have a filing system, but it's kinda disappeared," He looked sheepish, "I tried to get Mia in here to help, but she refused. I wonder why?" He grinned and motioned for her to sit down. "What's on your mind sugar?"

"I want Jesse back." She replied, staring hard at him with violet orbs.

Dom sighed and scratched his bald head contemplatively. "'Lys, you called it off. What makes you think he wants you back? What makes you think you're good together?" Dom asked, trying hard to dissuade his little sister.

"One, I didn't call it off. Two, I haven't the faintest idea whether he wants me back or not. Three, I know we're good together because he makes me feel special." Alyssa retorted stubbornly.

"Looks like you're on a mission sweetie. Just don't hurt him, okay?" Dom relented and cuddled her close.

She nodded and grinned. "Sounds like Mission Impossible."


	7. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everybody, Sabeybaby speaking. As if you didn't know that but anyways, this story some of you may have recognized as Stableperson's Alyssa, well, since Stableperson decided to discontinue this I decided hey why not pick it up where she left off? I have permission to continue this story, I asked Stableperson myself for those of you who feel like I might be doing something illegal, but as soon as this story is completely fixed up and I don't need the other story up anymore, Stableperson will be taking her version of Alyssa down and it will become my story. Just decided to let y'all know that before somebody decided to sue. -Sabeybaby


	8. Captive

Alyssa worked dilligently on the car above her, she had yet to figure out just what was wrong with it but she figured if she kept working she'd figure it out eventually. Getting frustrated she pushed her way out from under the car. Wiping her hands on a dirty rag she sighed. Looking over at the computer desk she saw Jesse tapping away at the keyboard.

"Hey Jess!" She greeted him since she hadn't seen or heard him come in. He looked at her for a moment before turning back to the computer. "I need your help." That apparently caught his attention because he was beside her in a moment inspecting the car. "I can't figure out what's wrong with it!"

"Hmm." Jesse hummed to himself as he looked over the bottom of the car. "Well there's the problem." He said as he adjusted several things under the car. "Problem solved." He said as he pushed his way out from under the car. Alyssa stared at him in disbelief.

"How'd you do that so quickly? I've been sitting under there for two hours trying to figure out what's wrong with it!" Her face twisted into a look of confusion that was strangely comical because Jesse chuckled.

"You must've been doing just that, sitting under there." He smirked and glared at her. _Guess he's not over it yet_. She thought to herself as she watched Jesse rise and go back to his computer. Sighing again Alyssa stood up from the floor and went over to stand behind Jesse.

"I have to know Jesse," She said as she spun his chair around to face her. "why did you tell everybody that we broke up?" Her voice echoed the pain that her heart felt and Jesse frowned.

"Because you were hanging off Vince like he was your boyfriend." He said as he tried to turn back to the computer. Alyssa stopped his movement and turned him back to her.

"Vince is not my boyfriend! He's just a really good friend." She admitted to the disbelieving man. "Believe me when I say this Jesse, I love you." The words struck a chord within Jesse because he kissed her then. When he pulled away he looked deep within her eyes.

"I love you too 'Lys, I just thought I'd lost you to one of my best friends." They hugged eachother now that they knew what had kept them apart for so long. They sat together just hugging eachother for a long while until Jesse pulled away. "I have to go get somethin', you keep on workin'." He stood up and went into the back leaving Alyssa to continue her work on a car. She was so wrapped up in her work that she didn't hear the car pull up in front of the garage or the person come up to her. She didn't realize anybody was there until they grabbed her ankle and yanked her out from under the car. The face that met her's was on she had hoped she'd never have to see again.

"I'm back Alyssa."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jesse was in the back fixing himself a meal when he heard Alyssa's shrill scream of terror. Dropping his sandwich he darted through the door and saw just in time a man throw Alyssa into the back of a black skyline. The man jumped into the drivers side as Jesse ran towards the car and peeled out of the garage. He stood there shocked for a moment before going for his Jetta and getting in. He vaguely saw Vince, Dom and Leon get into their own cars and follow the same path he was but he was too wrapped up in getting Alyssa back to notice.

They zoomed down the streets like there was no tomorrow. People hurridly pulled to the side when they saw them coming up in their rearview mirrors. Jesse pressed harder on the gas, his thoughts only of rescueing the woman he loved as he past car after car. He could hear the shrill siren of a cop car as it peeled out behind him but he paid it no attention. The driver of the black skyline must not've been paying attention because a truck was pulling out of a driveway. Then it happened.

They crashed. The black skyline was so forced by the crash it flew high up into the car, flames licked at the car as it flipped. He was hardly aware as he pulled himself out of his car and went towards the crash. When the black skyline was resting down again he peered into the car as best as he could around the flames to see if Alyssa had made it. He was pushed back by the flames as they increased in intensity and he was pulled back from the scene just in time to watch the skyline blow up. His heart shattered, Alyssa was dead.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alyssa woke with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes to come incounter with blackness. Opening her mouth to scream she found that she had been gagged. Attempting to get up she realized that she had been tied up as well. Struggling against the ropes she fought viciously. A dark chuckle roused her from her struggles and she went unnaturally still.

"Just like I remember you, so stubborn." The man chuckled again making Alyssa shudder against the ropes. The blind fold was ripped off her face and she came in contact with the man again. "Miss me?" He asked before pressing a kiss to her tied lips. She turned away and his lips fell to her cheek, that didn't stop him though, he kept on kissing her everywhere he could reach. When his lips touched her shoulder she hit him roughly and as hard as she could. The man stumbled backwards from the force of her push and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What? You don't like Jeff's kisses?" He pushed his way back to her and held her tightly against the wall. He grabbed her thrashing head with his hands and held her still. "You must be spoiled from that Jesse person, guess I'll just have to break you all over again, and believe me when I say this, I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Creeeeeepy! That chapter wasn't very long cuz I'm still trying to get into "Alyssa" mode. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Review! -Sabeybaby


	9. I Think She's Alive

Jesse sat on the couch with a lost expression on his face. His eyes were wide as saucers and his jaw was slack. He was hardly breathing, just enough for him to live. His arms were hanging at his sides, his legs heavy. His posture was slumped even though he was leaning against the back of the couch. Mia was rushing about him while tears ran down her eyes, she was cleaning the dirt and grime off of him from the explosion and Jesse just sat there, uncaring of what she or anyone did. Leon and Vince were at the kitchen table chugging down beer after beer, trying to erase the memory of watching the black skyline blow up. Dominic was off somewhere, nobody knew where, and if they did they weren't saying. Letty was in her bedroom, collapsed on the bed crying her heart out. Everybody felt lost without Alyssa.

Jesse began to cry then. Tears leaking from his eyes and pouring down his cheeks mercilessly. Mia noticed this and embraced him in her arms, tears pouring down her cheeks as well. Alyssa was gone, and Jesse couldn't take it. They had just made up, and already she was gone. He had been looking forward to being with her, staying with her, loving her, kissing her, showing her just how much he loved her. And now she was gone. He couldn't believe it. He threw his head back then and screamed, just screamed out his raw pain. Alyssa was gone, how would he go on? Standing up he pried himself from Mia and stormed to the garage. He climbed into his Jetta and sped off. He went back to the spot where they had crashed, police were surounding the area still. Jesse climbed under the yellow tape surounding the area and stalked towards the destroyed black skyline that was still there. Cops pushed at him, telling him to go back behind the yellow tape but he pushed on past them.

When he reached the black skyline he stared into the drivers side and the spot in the back. There was a charred body in the driver's seat but the back was empty. _That's not right. _He thought to himself. Jesse further examined the car but it was empty except for the person in the driver's seat. He assumed that if they hadn't removed the bodies yet then maybe Alyssa hadn't been in this car at all. He knew she had been taken, but she obviously wasn't in this car when it blew up. Pushing past the cops he went back to his Jetta and drove back to the house. Dom was back, Jesse could see his car in the driveway. Tears were still falling down his face but he didn't brush them away. Entering the house he went up to his room. Alyssa could still be alive, and Jesse was determined to find her.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alyssa screamed as soon as the gag was pulled off of her lips but the dark chuckle from Jeff stopped it. His eyes bore into her body like drills and she could practically feel him undress her with his eyes. Rememberences of their past together made her squirm uncomfortably. The white scars on her thighs seemed to burn at the memories and she whimpered.

"You think anybody can hear you?" Jeff laughed hard now. "You're so wrong Alyssa, we're far away from where anybody would care, you're mine now. Mine to do with what I wish." Alyssa whimpered softly and pushed herself further into the wall. Jeff stalked up towards her, he lifted her up, his large biceps pumping with the movement.

"What do you want?" The question could mean any number of things for him but Alyssa held her ground even though she was being held above it.

"You of course, did you forget how much I want you?" He frowned. "Guess I'll just have to remind you." Alyssa sincerely hoped that Jesse would hurry up and rescue her because she did not want to be stuck here any longer than she had too. Jeff untied her and when she was free she punched and kicked at him as hard as she could, he took it with stride and tied her to the wall this time. She was pinned there, spread eagled against the wall. Foreboding creeped up on her and forced her to think of the possibilities as he neared her. _What if Jesse thinks I'm dead? What if he dosn't come for me? What if I never see him again?_ The questions bothered her and she forced them to the back of her mind as Jeff reached into a nearby box and pulled out a whip.

"I've been saving this just for you Alyssa, I bet you can't wait for me to whip you." He whispered menacingly as he unwrapped it. The whip was long and the end was frayed. Alyssa knew this was going to hurt like hell so she tried to brace herself for it. The sting of the whip was sharp against her bared legs and she wished he would just stop. He whipped her continuously, sometimes turning her around so he could get her back. Alyssa could feel the blood dripping down her back and legs, but she didn't cry or scream, she just stayed silent and wished he would stop.

"Not enough?" Jeff asked her. Alyssa didn't respond in any way, just stayed there pinned to the wall. "Then how 'bout something different?" He dropped the whip and lifted his shirt from his body. She could see the muscles, but knew he wasn't anywhere near as strong as her older brother. When he started unbuckling his pants she started to scream and writhe against the restraints. There was no way she was going through this again. His pants dropped and he walked up to her.

"I'm going to make you mine all over again Alyssa." He whispered before forcing his way into her body. Alyssa screamed and began to bang her head hard against the wall. She tilted it forward one more time and then slammed it back as hard as she could. Th world went dark in her eyes, releiving her of the pain of being raped again.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jesse sat down with the others at the breakfast table. Vince and Leon looked like they had major hangovers as they nursed cups of coffee and swallowed the pills Mia offered to them. Mia and Letty's eyes were red and swollen from the tears they had cried yesterday, Mia was still whimpering. Dom was the last one to come downstairs, his eyes were red and his cheeks had faint tear stains. Jesse made no comment about it. He figured now was a good time to tell them.

"I think Alyssa's alive." He spoke in a hushed whisper at first, afraid of what their reactions would be. Vince, Leon and Letty stopped eating, Mia stopped cooking and Dom just stood there in the doorway staring at him like he was nuts.

"Jesse, I know you loved the girl, but you can't keep her alive in your mind forever." Mia spoke just as quietly. The others obviously agreed with her because they all nodded their heads.

"No really, I went over to the crash site, there was only one body in there. The driver's. I think Alyssa wasn't in that car."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. -Sabeybaby


	10. Making Friends

There was a long silence as everyone stared at Jesse. It was quiet enough that he could imagine their minds thinking over all the possibilities. The smell of the food burning brought Mia out of her trance and she exclaimed loudly. Shutting off the stove she placed the food onto plates and served the burnt food to the guys. Nobody made any movements, nobody spoke a word, all eyes were focused on Jesse. Taking a deep breath he focused his mind and concentration so he wouldn't forget what he was talking about.

"There's always the possibility that we chased a decoy car," Jesse started to stumble over his words at the disbelieving looks on his family's faces. "a-and th-the real car w-went somewhere else." His eyes flicked from person to person, searching for a glimpse of something other than doubt. Catching Letty's eyes he felt a glimmer of hope as she smiled softly.

"I don't think Jesse's lyin'," Letty added her two cents and Jesse's heart swelled. "Wha'chu think Dom?" She turned to her lover then. Light brown eyes met chocolate ones in a battle of wills. Letty had obviously made up her mind already and now all she had to do was convince Dom that Jesse was speaking the truth. Luckily for them both Dom had already decided he was with them all the way.

"I think we better go find Alyssa."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alyssa woke to a pounding headache from where she had slammed her head against the wall. Opening her eyes slowly she searched the room for her assailant. Finding him no where in sight she started struggling against the bonds that held her. Her wrists were chaffed from the cuffs but she ignored the blinding pain and attempted to wrestle her hands from them. Blood dripped down her arms slowly as the cuffs dug deeper into her wrists. Moaning softly as it cut a fresh wound she closed her mouth tightly so Jeff wouldn't hear her. Giving up on getting free by herself Alyssa slumped against the wall. Closing her eyes she let her mind drift over the time she had spent with her new family.

Thinking of Dominic and his huge muscles she suddenly wished he was here with her so he could break the chains that held her. Her mind went to Mia then, the soft spoken, sweet sister of hers that would hold her when she hurt. Then Jesse filled her mind, he was her everything now. Wishing she could just hold him one more time so she could tell him just how much she loved him. Tears began to pour down her face but she was so wrapped up in her thoughts she was oblivious to them. A feeling of doom had filled her heart and she couldn't escape it. Footsteps started sounding bringing Alyssa out of her memories faster than she had thought possible.

A young boy that looked around eighteen entered the room. In his hands he was holding a plate with food stacked on it. He kept his eyes downcast as he neared her. He set the plate down near Alyssa and turned to leave when she called out.

"Wait!" She pleaded to him. "My hands are chained, I can't feed myself." The sound of pain in her voice made the boy cringe but he turned back to her.

"I-I'm really not supposed to talk to you." His voice was soft, not deep but not high either. His blue eyes couldn't stay on hers and he focused them to the floor again.

"You don't have to talk to me, you can just help me." Alyssa was really hoping he wouldn't shy away. He seemed hesitant for a moment before getting closer. Seeing the blood dripping down her arms he pulled out a cloth and wiped it away as best as he could.

"You can't tell my father that I'm helping you, if he finds out I'm dead." His sentence caught Alyssa off guard as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Your father's Jeff?" She whispered to him softly. The boy cringed again and nodded.

"Hush now, if I have to feed you then ya gotta stop talking."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) short I know, I just couldn't keep my mind focused. It's been a while I'm sorry, just don't forget to review! -Sabeybaby


End file.
